If Mike wasn't there to help
by TARDISblue13times
Summary: This will be full of kidnapping, friendship, a little bit of Beauty and the Beast, some action, betrayal, and even some surprises. And for the rest, just look at the title.
1. Where it all took place

**This is taking place at then end of MU when the police are chasing Mike and Sully through the woods and Sully is scrambling to get up the small cliff. Mile gives him a branch to pull him up,** **saving him from the humans. But what if Mike never thought to come and save Sully?_**

Men and women ran though the woods, flashlights going ever which way. Sully was trying to climb up the small cliff that was blocking his way. He tried to grab the edge but his hand slipped and he tumbled to the ground. His leg scraped against a rock and tore a gash in his flesh. He cried out in pain. Breathing hard, his eyes filled with pain and fear, he turned around to see adults coming straight at him.

"It's over here!" One of them shouted. Another shot a dart gun. The dart lodged itself in Sally's arm and he began to feel drowsy. A second later he dropped to the ground in a deep sleep.

Sully awoke to a throbbing head. His leg wrapped in bandages. He was in a white room with one large glass wall. He saw a man on the other side of it looking in on him. Sully scrambled back against the wall when he saw him. The man was wearing a white lab coat with a gray turtle neck shirt underneath, jeans, and glasses. His almost bald head shimmered in the flouresant light. He scribbled something down on a pad when he saw Sully's reaction. Sully stayed there for a few more minutes until the man finally left. He cautiously spotted along the wall looking for a way out. He found a door in the right corner of the room. When he tried the doorknob, he found it was locked from the outside. He started to panic. There was no way out. He had no idea where he was except that he was in the human world. He tried smashing the door down. When that didn't work, he hurled himself at the glass. After two times, it started to crack. He started to have hope. He smashed himself into the glass two more times until it shattered. He was free!

Red lights blazed to life, a siren sounded. Sully limped toward the red exit sign that pointed right. His only way out. Security came running towards him. He tried to run but more people appeared in front of him. He was once again trapped.


	2. Monster to Human

Ropes weeper thrown around Sully's body to contain him. Once he found there was truly no escaping, he stopped fighting. He was then put in a different room. This one had ropes and poles hanging from the ceiling and a trapdoor in one corner. He decided he would explore it later. Right now, he was so tired so he climbed up the pole and collapsed in a swinging hammock that hung about seven feet from the floor.

About two weeks later, Sully awoke in his hammock. It had turned out that the trapdoor just led to another cage outside. He had found that out a few days earlier. He climbed out of the rope and dropped to the floor. As usual, his breakfast was in a dish next to the door marked "Employees only". As he was eating, he thought once again how he was going to escape. He hadn't tried communicating with the humans. That was so out of the question. But... it may just be his only way out. So he decided that the next time he got near one, he would try. He climbed back up to his hammock and waited. Later, the door started to open. It must've been around lunch. _This is my chance._ Sully thought. A girl in her late twenties walked through the door. She looked around to see if she could find Sully.

"Where are you big guy," she muttered. Once she was about in the center of the room, Sully dropped down. The girl screamed in surprise. "Hello," he said.

"Y-you talk?"

"Yup." Sully leaned against a post. "Most of my life."

"Oh, so um, why haven't you said anything before?"

"Uh...let's just say that's not what us monsters do."

"Yeah okay." She paused. " Wait, you're a monster?"

"Uh...yeah." Sully answered.

"Well I guess that would explain the horns, fur color, tail, teeth, and the claws..."

"I have a question, where am I?"

"This is a wildlife preserve. We cared for your cut. Seven stitches. That was a nasty cut you had there."

Sully looked at his leg. The bandages were gone. "So, will I be let go?" he asked.

"As soon as we're done with our research on you. Now that I know you can talk, this should go a lot faster, considering I can just ask you questions. Oh, by the way, my name's Chloe." She stuck out her hand. He hesitated.

"Jimmy Sullivan. My friends call me Sully." He took the gesture.


End file.
